Double date
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Una cita llena de malos entendidos, discusiones y reconciliaciones que al final solo harían ver los verdaderos sentimientos de los cuatro participantes. Fic de regalo para lightkey27 por ganar el concurso ¿Qué tan bien conoces a la página? del Grupo Gruvia en Fanfiction y además para celebrar su cumpleaños
1. Chapter 1

**Se supone que tenía que haber entregado esto hace mucho tiempo (?) pero una cosa shevo a otra y pos no se pudo pero ahora me alegra traerlo en una fecha tan especial ~ he de decir que se supone tenía que ser un Gruvia con toques de Lyredy pero la idea se formó en mi mente y no pude parar de escribirla :'c así que esta primera parte es enteramente Lyredy -lo siento Key *shora (?)*- ¡PERO! en el siguiente cap -si siempre me salen dos caps en vez de uno *shora otra vez (?)* habrá Gruvia :3**

 **.**

 **Este fic esta _dedicado_ a _lightkey27_ ~**

 **por su cumpleaños hoy ~ y por ser la ganadora del concurso _"¿Qué tan bien conoces a la página?"_**

 **del grupo _"Gruvia en Fanficition"_**

.

 **~ Aclaraciones y advertencias ~**

• UA

• OoC

* * *

.

 ** _Double Date_**

 _Capítulo 1_

.

* * *

.

Meredy se había sorprendido enormemente al ver al Gray en su puerta, no es que no fueran amigos, era más bien que nunca antes había recibido una visita suya — al menos no en solitario —.

— ¿Gray? — preguntó perpleja, como si quisiera asegurarse de que era él en verdad y no una alucinación.

— ¿Esperabas a alguien? — el moreno arqueó una ceja confundido por su reacción.

— No... — sacudió la cabeza — es solo que no esperaba que me visitaras.

— Bueno no es realmente una visita — admitió desviando la mirada — yo... hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

De pronto su rostro se torno serio y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, no tuvo que pensar demasiado para comprender que fuera lo que fuera, era algo personal.

— Entonces pasa — dijo amablemente, abriendo la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

El Fullbuster así lo hizo, con un paso impersonal que le hizo quedarse a unos pasos de la entrada. Al verlo ahí, lo condujo hasta la pequeña sala de su departamento. Solo disponía de dos sillones, uno individual y el otro dual; Gray tomó asiento, ocupando el sillón individual.

— Y bien ¿qué querías hablar conmigo? — preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba en el lugar restante.

Vio como Gray suspiraba cansinamente, así que espero a que se decidiera a hablar.

— Quiero pedirte un favor — la voz le salió débil como si le fuera difícil hablar.

— ¿Un favor? — sabía que el chico no los pedía con frecuencia y estaba segura que cuando lo hacía, se los pedía a sus amigos más cercanos. — ¿Qué favor?

— Quiero pedirle a Juvia que sea mi novia — dijo con un sonrojo más notable en el rostro.

Chilló sin poder evitarlo pues estaba muy emocionada por su amiga y es que Juvia había luchado mucho para ganarse el corazón del moreno. Ella le había dado consejos, la había alentado cuando su ánimo decaía y la ayudó con los muchos planes que había ideado. Y cuando por fin había conseguido una cita oficial con el Fullbuster, la había ayudado a arreglarse e incluso la había esperado hasta altas horas de la noche como si una madre preocupona fuese.

— ¿Enserio? — el moreno asintió — me alegro mucho Gray — a pesar de la emoción la duda persistió en su mente — ¿quieres que te ayude a organizar algo?

Era lo que se le ocurría.

— No, yo... ya tengo planes — contestó y se sintió más confusa.

— ¿Entonces?

— Conseguí entradas para ese parque de diversiones que le gusta a Juvia — explicó un poco más centrado — hace unos días me dijo que quería ir por eso pensé que sería buena idea pedírselo ahí.

A pesar de lo simple que la idea pudiera parecer, creía que a la Loxar iba a encantarle, sobre todo cuando Gray no era el tipo de chico que tenía esos detalles.

— Estoy segura que a Juv le encantará.

— Si bueno, hay un problema — soltó visiblemente frustrado — el bastardo de Lyon insistió en venir.

— ¡¿Qué?!

No podía creer lo lejos que había llegado el albino, Meredy estaba consciente de lo enamorado que estaba de su amiga pero luego de las ocho citas de Gray y Juvia había creído que se rendiría. Al parecer había estado equivocada.

— Juvia le ha invitado — habló nada contento por ese hecho — como tengo entradas de más pensó que era una salida grupal.

Vaya que no tenía suerte, pensó.

— Y no puedes decirle la verdadera razón por la que irán — reflexionó — es una pena Gray pero esto no me explica qué quieres pedirme.

— Me queda una última entrada — dijo mientras sacaba la misma de su bolsillo — así que pensé que podrías venir y ayudarme a entretener a Lyon.

Luchó por no sonrojarse, pues esa salida parecía más una cita doble.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Lucy o a Erza? — cuestionó, esperanzada en que pudiera salir del embrollo.

— Lucy está saliendo con el idiota de Natsu y Erza con Jellal — comenzó a explicar — sería raro que alguna de las dos fuera sin contar que el cabella de llama y el princeso no lo permitirían.

No podía negárselo, conociendo a los dos era fácil deducirlo.

— ¿Qué hay de Ul? — ella estaba soltera y además era de su familia.

— Tiene que trabajar.

Se mordió un labio con frustración, realmente quería ayudar a Gray pero no le agradaba la idea de pasar todo un día a lado de Lyon.

No cuando aún gustaba de él.

— Gray desearía poder ayudarte — el dios serena sabía que era verdad — pero yo... no creo poder.

Era imposible tolerar ver al Vastia detrás de Juvia.

— Meredy solo te pido que lo entretengas una hora o dos — al mirarlo su determinación por negarse comenzaba a flanquear — no tengo a nadie más para pedírselo.

Esas palabras terminaron por destruir lo que quedaba de su determinación, no podía darles la espalda, menos aún cuando Gray iba a dar el paso que su mejor amiga tanto había esperado.

Extendió su mano para que le diera el boleto — de acuerdo — aceptó con resignación.

— Gracias — fue todo lo que respondió y entonces le entrego la entrada —, te lo recompensaré.

Oh claro que lo haría, pensó. — Eso espero.

El Fullbuster se fue minutos después de informarle el día, la hora y el lugar donde se encontrarían. Al quedarse sola no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que había pactado con el diablo por lo que algo pasaría en esa salida.

El único problema es que no sabía si ese algo sería bueno o no.

.

* * *

.

Apenas dos días después de la visita de Gray, estaba frente a su armario, observando con disgusto la mayoría de su ropa, la cual estaba esparcida por su — ahora — desbaratada cama. No podía decidirse, quería usar algo lindo solo por el hecho de ver a Lyon pero estaba consciente de que aquella no era una cita y lo más probable es que ni siquiera la notara.

Así era siempre se recordó. Incluso el día que se habían conocido, el albino solo le había dedicado un escueto 'un gusto', claro que en aquel entonces no le había molestado, es más le produjo mucha gracia el interés tan intenso de él para con su mejor amiga.

Solo que todo había cambiado cuando tuvieron que ser pareja durante un evento deportivo, todo había sido al azar pero eso los obligó a pasar bastante tiempo juntos. Días en que toda su atención se centró en ella, días en los que descubrió muchas cosas del Vastia que le gustaron y aunque al final habían perdido, Lyon le había dado las gracias y le había dicho que la quería.

Sabía que el comentario era había estado completamente libre de cualquier sentimiento más allá de una amistad pero eso no impidió que su corazón palpitara con fuerza y sus mejillas se coloreasen de rojo carmín.

Al año siguiente estuvieron en muchas clases juntos, pasaban casi todas las tardes solos pues Juvia y Gray tenían horarios distintos. Sin embargo, Lyon nunca dejo de gustar de Juvia y aunque ella había hecho el esfuerzo por salir con otros chicos y olvidarse del albino, su amor por él parecía tan terco como el suyo por su amiga.

Gray y Juvia comenzaron a salir luego de la graduación de la universidad, muchos años después, pero ni eso pareció cambiar los sentimientos del Vastia. Ella había seguido un camino muy diferente del suyo empero, sus sentimientos no desaparecieron, solo se mantuvieron ocultos, hasta que hacía unos tres meses el primo barra hermano del Fullbuster regresó a Magnolia para trabajar en la misma empresa que ella.

Para su fortuna, estaban en departamentos diferentes por lo que su contacto era mínimo y ella lo reducía aún más evitándolo y saludándole con un rápido 'hola'. Soltó un suspiro cansado, ya lo conocía así que era mejor no recordar ni hacerse ilusiones.

Tomó una blusa de tirantes color azul claro, la cual tenía un bonito bordado a forma de costura en color rosa junto con un pequeño moño de igual color en medio, el escote no era pronunciado, de hecho era bastante discreto así que no tendría que usar algo en el cuello. Combinó la blusa con unos pantalones cortos en color naranja, los cuales llegaban hasta la altura de sus rodillas y unos zapatos bajos del mismo tono que los pantalones.

Una vez vestida, se sentó frente a su tocador y se peinó con una coleta alta, dejando dos mechones enfrente que enmarcaban su rostro. Para darle un toque más personal al peinado simple, uso una pañoleta en color naranja un poco más claro que su ropa.

Se veía formal así que estuvo satisfecha con su atuendo. Miró el reloj color crema que colgaba de la pared tras de su cama, aun era temprano. Hizo una mueca mientras intentaba pensar una forma de gastar el tiempo que le sobraba, miró el desastre que había sobre su cama, era una buena tarea para el propósito que tenía en mente; no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo pero se obligó a sí misma a limpiar.

La tarea no le tomó más de veinte minutos pero fueron suficientes como para que pudiera avanzar el tiempo, tomó su bolso de la comoda y se dispuso a salir para tomar un taxi, seguramente iba a llegar un poco temprano pero era mejor que quedarse y ser comida por su ansiedad.

Salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta, comprobó que las ventanas y otras puertas estuvieran bien cerradas también; de la barra de la cocina agarró sus llaves y las guardó en uno de los tantos bolsillos de su bolso. El llamado a la puerta la intrigó, no recordaba haber quedado con nadie para ese día y era extraño que sus vecinos la molestara, tampoco tenía paquetes pendientes en recibir; se apresuró a abrir la puerta y entonces casi se le salió el alma del cuerpo.

Frente a ella estaba Lyon, vestido con una simple camisa de algodón en color azul marino, unos pantalones de mezclilla en color azul y unos zapatos deportivos; mirándolo se sintió ridículamente arreglada.

— Veo que ya estas lista — comentó mientras le sonreía con amabilidad.

Le tomó unos segundos formular una respuesta, tenía que superarlo, se dijo; no podía seguir manteniendo la esperanza por mucho que la hubiera sepultado en su interior.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — intentó no sonar enojada ni nada parecido.

— Gray y Juvia me dijeron que nos encontraríamos en el parque de diversiones pero pensé que sería mejor ahorrarte el gasto del viaje — explicó en el mismo tono formal que tenía para todo — además me quedabas de paso.

Retuvo el suspiro que quería salir de ella, era un gesto sin importancia, él solo lo hacía por educación y por lo mismo no podía negarse.

— Ya veo — habló un tanto despacio — gracias por venir por mí.

En otras circunstancias lo haría pasar para ofrecerle algo por su gesto pero debido a la situación y el hecho de que pasarían el resto del día juntos, decidió no hacerlo por lo que lo convenció de marcharse de una vez. Bajaron en el elevador en silencio desde el piso número once hasta la primera planta, no era precisamente agradable pero tampoco era incomodo.

Subieron a su bonito auto deportivo del cual no sabía modelo ni nada parecido pero le gustaba, el Vastia le abrió la puerta como esperaba que hiciera, pues él era caballeroso. Durante todo el camino tuvieron una plática casual, evitando hablar sobre Gray o Juvia, lo cual maldijo porque siempre le era fácil hablar con él y terminaba cada vez formando cierta intimidad en cada platica.

Una vez llegaron pudo olvidarse momentáneamente de lo caótico de sus sentimientos, por pensar tanto en Lyon no había caído en que ella tampoco había visitado el lugar, no es que fuera una amante de los juegos mecánicos pero nunca dejaría pasar la oportunidad de subir a algunos estando en un parque de atracciones tan grande.

El parque era realmente grande, tenía varios kilómetros de extensión debido a que aparte de los muchos juego mecánicos que había, contaban con un gran acuario así como un zoológico, ambos reconocidos a nivel mundial. Sin contar que una de las mayores atracciones del mismo era su rueda de la fortuna, la cual se consideraba una de las más grandes del mundo.

El albino tuvo que tomarla del brazo para poder hacerla avanzar pues cada tanto se detenía a observar algún juego , eso a él pareció causarle diversión. Gray y Juvia los esperaban justo en el lugar que el moreno le había mencionado, ninguno se mostró sorprendido de verlos llegar juntos aunque ella sabía que su mejor amiga ya había comenzado a imaginar escenarios románticos con ellos como protagonistas.

Se saludaron y entonces discutieron la manera en que recorrerían los juegos además de fijar la hora del almuerzo. Pasaron por algunos juegos en los que se subieron todos juntos, otros más donde ella y Juvia iban juntas y los hombres a parte.

Ella intentó hablar a solas con Gray la mayor parte del día, él no le había dicho una hora especifica ni una manera de avisarle el momento para que entretuviera a Lyon, empero, había fracasado cada vez puesto que el Vastia aprovechaba la ocasión para coquetear con Juvia.

Dejo de intentarlo luego de unas horas, era mejor que fuera el Fullbuster quien le hablara cuando fuera la hora. Hicieron una pausa para comer algo casi a las cuatro de la tarde, se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas al aire libre que conformaban el área de comida. Juvia y ella en un lado y Gray y Lyon por el otro.

Se dedicaron a comer sus hamburguesas y papas fritas, al poco rato entablaron una amena charla entre los cuatro, rieron y pelearon un poco — los hombres sobre todo —, eso atrajo la mirada de muchas personas a su alrededor, pudo notar como susurraban sobre ellos y por la forma en que les clavaban los ojos sabía que seguramente imaginaban que estaban en una cita doble.

Luego de un rato más, Juvia insistió en subir a la rueda de la fortuna, era cierto que había una formación larga pero lo era menos que cuando habían llegado además el atardecer se aproximaba y ella quería verlo desde las alturas; Gray les dedico una mirada expectante y para su sorpresa fue el Vastia quien acepto sin dudarlo.

Hicieron la fila, que por suerte no avanzaba tan lentamente. Juvia iba colgada del brazo derecho del moreno, balbuceando lo romántico que sería el subir, ella y Lyon iban delante de ellos aun cuando no se había percatado el momento en que aquello había sucedido. Lo miró de reojo, iba tranquilo como si la situación a sus espaldas no le afectara en lo absoluto, lo cual era extraño considerando que se había pasado la mitad del día haciendo el tonto con su amiga.

Al llegar hasta la entrada del juego, el encargado, un chico adolescente al que le llevaban unos dos años por lo menos, les explicó que solo podían subir en parejas. Aquel debía ser el momento se dijo, si ella subía con Lyon entonces Gray podría estar solo con Juvia, era perfecto.

Por tanto, giró discretamente hacia atrás para comunicarle con una pequeña seña al Fullbuster que podía actuar, no obstante, él y la Loxar habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Parpadeó confusa pues estaba muy convencida que hacía un minutos ambos seguían a sus espaldas, antes de que terminara de intentar comprender en qué momento se habían ido sus acompañantes, Lyon la tomó del brazo y ambos subieron a la cabina.

Se sentaron frente a frente y aun cuando el espacio no era reducido sintió una especie de sofoco.

— El amor es complicado ¿no lo crees? — habló el albino con la vista clavada en el horizonte.

— A veces — no sabía porque sentía que aquella platica tornaría a algo que había estado evitando desde años antes.

— Si — concedió — hay ocasiones en que crees que has encontrado a la persona ideal para ti — comenzó a hablar casi con ironía — pero entonces esa persona se enamora de alguien más — volvió la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos le parecieron más oscuros que otras veces — y tu empiezas a preguntarte ¿por qué no fuiste tú?

Su tono y expresión eran nuevas para ella por lo que no supo cómo reaccionar, así que permaneció callada.

— Pero el corazón es muy terco y a veces no se puede cambiar, no importa cuánto te convenzas de que no tienes oportunidad.

Estaba hablando de ellos, era obvio, con esas palabras solo intentaba dejarle claro que nunca podría verla más allá de una amiga, que aunque Juvia no lo amara él la amaría siempre.

— Se puede — no podía dejar que siguiera pensando de esa forma — solo hay que luchar un poco.

Le dolía verlo así, quizá nunca podría conquistar su corazón pero quería que logrará ser feliz. Él suspiro pesadamente y con sus manos masajeo sus sienes; parecía un poco molesto.

— Meredy — le llamó en un tono cansino — sé que llevas mucho tiempo esperando por Gray pero...

— Espera — irrumpió, no lo había escuchado bien... — ¿qué?

— No tienes que negarlo Meredy — habló de modo conciliador — lo sé bien así que no tienes que fingir.

Arqueó una ceja confundida — ¿de qué diablos hablas?

El Vastia soltó otro suspiro, esta vez más exasperado.

— Ya te lo dije, sé que te gusta Gray.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! — alzó la voz hasta casi gritar — ¡eso no es verdad!

Nunca había visto al Fullbuster más que como el chico del que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada, aun ahora no estaba segura de poder llamarlo amigo.

— Encontré tu lista — alegó con una expresión más adusta.

De entre sus recuerdos, surgió el de la mencionada lista. Ella no la había estructurado solo la había escrito. Su propósito había sido únicamente levantarle el animo a Juvia.

Aun recordaba lo triste que había estado su mejor amiga, ambas asistieron a una fiesta de disfraces con temática de época victoriana. En esa fiesta Juvia había vuelto a declararle su amor a Gray y este le había rechazado pero a comparación de otras ocasiones esta vez había agregado un "ahora le diré no a las cosas que no me gustan".

Por tanto, la Loxar había llorado en sus brazos al llegar a su casa, donde ambas pasaron la noche, cosa que la molestó y la llevó a proponerle a Juvia hacer una lista de posibles amores, aun cuando ella le había insistido en excluir a Gray de la lista, su amiga amenazó con negarse si el Fullbuster no era el primero puesto.

Ni siquiera había recordado donde la había guardado puesto que días después la chica de cabello azulino consiguió una salida de "amigos" con Gray, la cual fue muy fructífera, tanto que ahora sospechaba había sido el inicio de su relación.

— ¡Esa lista no era mía!

— Era tu letra — acusó — la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

— Si es mi letra pero la lista no la hice yo — se cruzó de brazos indignada — Juvia la hizo por eso Gray es el número uno.

Lyon no pareció creerle, lo cual la molesto más, quería gritarle que era él quien le gustaba pero estaba bastante enojada como para querer decírselo. Así que le explicó rápidamente la historia, ocultando algunas cosas, como el hecho de que Juvia tenía una lista similar pero suya, donde él era el primero.

Casi al terminar de explicarlo, el silencio se volvió casi sepulcral, no quiso mirarlo para no ver su reacción pues seguramente seguiría sin creerle.

— No puedo creer que el chico que me gusta piense que me gusta otro por una tontería así — susurró sin darse cuenta.

Estaba más afectada de lo que hubiera deseado, el aire de pronto le pareció escaso como si gran parte de el se hubiera esfumado de repente. Cuando la puerta del juego se abrió se apresuró en salir, no miro hacia atrás en ningún momento solo camino entre la gente con la mirada baja. Nunca se le hubiera podido ocurrir que Lyon creyera aquello, es decir, ella había babeado por él durante mucho tiempo, ¿acaso no se había percatado de eso?

Ahora entendía porque es que había actuado de esa forma tan rara, sus intentos de comunicarse con Gray le debieron parecer sospechosos así que para enfocar la atención del moreno en su amiga le había coqueteado.

Sin embargo, era mejor así, se dijo, ahora ya tenía el corazón roto como debió de haber pasado hacía años atrás lo que significaba que podría deprimirse y superar lo que sentía por el Vastia.

— ¡Meredy! — el grito desesperado que escuchó a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse.

Giró y entonces se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, al igual que Lyon corría hasta ella.

— Meredy — llamó con la respiración agitada — ¿es verdad? — preguntó.

Ella frunció el ceño, ¿solo para eso la buscaba? ¿para cerciorarse de que le había contado la verdad?

— Déjame en paz — pidió mientras se secaba las lágrimas — si quieres creer que a mí me gusta Gray, créelo, no me interesa.

— No, no — dijo apresuradamente, tomándola del brazo una vez más — no me refería a eso — aclaró y ella se confundió — lo que quería saber — el albino chasqueó la lengua, parecía dudar — es si yo... — se aclaró la garganta como esforzándose para hablar — si yo te gusto.

Se sonrojo furiosamente, ella sabía que cuando se ponía histérica no podía contener sus palabras, Ultear y Juvia se burlaban mucho de ese defecto suyo. No le respondió de inmediato, se debatía en si negarlo o confirmarlo.

— ¿Eso importa? — le preguntó, después de todo, aun si le decía la verdad nada cambiaría.

— Claro que importa Meredy — respondió exasperado — ¿acaso sabes cuánto desee oírte decir eso? — la tomó de ambas manos acariciándolas sin soltarle — me mataba creer que Gray también tenía tu corazón pero aun más el saber que siendo consciente de que él quiere a Juvia, tu seguías tras de él.

— No juegues con eso — reclamó de inmediato.

¿Ahora iba a decirle que siempre le había gustado?

— Lo digo enserio — y hasta lo parecía pero aun así lo miró recelosa — no voy a mentirte diciendo que llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de ti, me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que te quería más que como amiga.

Guardó silencio para que pudiera terminar de hablar, su mente intentaba procesar sus palabras, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— Por eso volví — soltó sus manos como a regañadientes — pero luego encontré esa estúpida lista y pensé... — su voz murió antes de terminar y sus manos se hicieron puños durante un instante. — Me rehusé a creerlo pero luego comenzaste a evitarme — el que se hubiera percatado la asombró y apenó a partes iguales — creí que sabías que yo había leído la lista y terminé de convencerme cuando seguí a Gray hasta tu casa.

No tuvo que pensar demasiado para deducir lo que había pensado luego de eso.

— Todos dicen que eres muy listo — comentó con una pequeña sonrisa ladina — pero yo creo que eres realmente tonto.

Otra sonrisa se formó en los labios del albino, misma que conocía muy bien.

— Gray fue a mi casa a pedirme de favor que viniera — explicó, ahora aquello le parecía de lo más hilarante — quería que te entretuviera para estar solo con Juvia y poderle pedir ser novios.

— ¿Novios? — repitió con una expresión de desconcierto, ella asintió — pero ello son novios desde hace un mes.

— ¿Qué?

Ahora estaba confundida de nuevo.

— Gray le preparó una cena en un restaurante italiano, lo sé porque yo mismo le hice la reservación.

Como si de una pieza de puzle fuese, ese dato encajó perfectamente con lo demás. Aquella salida había sido una jugarreta de ambos, Juvia le había dado la lista a Lyon a sabiendas de que él lo malinterpretaría, por su lado Gray había ido a verla para convencerla de ir pues dando como pretexto su petición de noviazgo ella no se atrevería a negarse.

— Nos engañaron ¿verdad? — preguntó el Vastia, al parecer él también se había percatado del maquiavélico plan de sus amigos.

— Completamente — aceptó resignada.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de buscar a la Loxar y reclamarle por haberle puesto en una situación así de incomoda. Había muchas maneras de enamorar a dos personas pero claro ella había elegido la más complicada.

— ¿Tanto te molesta? — inquirió el albino. A comparación suya se veía muy tranquilo.

— Pues sí, es decir, mintieron sobre todo solo para esto sin siquiera pensar en lo mal que podría haber terminado todo — quizá el que su plan hubiera funcionado fuera solo por suerte. — ¿Tú no estás molesto?

— Un poco — admitió — pero antes de todo este embrollo yo me había rendido — eso le sonó a una confesión — no me mal interpretes, no les estoy agradecido en ningún modo — se apresuró a decir — solo que al final pudimos hablar con sinceridad.

Eso era cierto, ella no le habría confesado sus sentimientos, es más, probablemente le hubiera evitado toda la vida.

— Mira, quizá ellos nos obligaron a venir y hacer todo este show — le dijo con un gesto de fastidio el cual se transformó en uno de dulzura en cuanto le volvió a tomar de la mano — pero es nuestra decisión si pasamos el resto del día juntos.

Aquello era una clara invitación a terminar el día en una cita entre los dos.

— ¿Qué dices Meredy?

El que se gustaran el uno al otro no iba a asegurar que lo suyo fuera a funcionar, sin embargo, luego de todos los problemas que habían pasado ya no le importa arriesgarse.

— Vamos — apretó su mano suavemente y tiró de él en dirección a los juegos — aun nos falta subir a la montaña rusa.

.

 _.0._

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de Autora:**_

 **Bien como dije este lindo -espero- fic va dedicado a lightkey por haber ganado el concurso y por ser su cumpleaños ~ espero te haya gustado y lamento si fue demasiado Lyredy ;w; - haré bastante Gruvia también para el próximo cap lo juro -**

 **Ojala hayas pasado un lindo cumpleaños y este fic te haya gustado ~**

 _ **¿Me regalan un review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Si me tarde horrores con este cap, la verdad es que soy una persona muy vaga así que aunque sabía que tenía que terminarlo nada más no me ponía a escribir esta parte xDD pero bien dicen que es mejor tarde que nunca y creo completamente en eso (?) en fin aquí sha vengo con el segundo y último capitulo que es Gruvia completamente ~**

 **En fin los dejo leer XDD**

 **.**

 **Este fic esta _dedicado_ a _lightkey27_ ~**

 **por su cumpleaños hoy ~ y por ser la ganadora del concurso _"¿Qué tan bien conoces a la página?"_**

 **del grupo _"Gruvia en Fanficition"_**

.

 **~ Aclaraciones y advertencias ~**

• UA

• OoC

* * *

.

 ** _Double Date_**

 _Capítulo 2_

.

* * *

.

Desde que su camino se había cruzado con el de juvia, supo lo extraordinaria que era — tal vez no del lado amable de la palabra en un inicio, cosa que cambió al poco tiempo —, así que cuando le pidió ayuda con su plan para emparejar a Lyon y Meredy, supo que no podía negarse a pesar de que fuera un desastre potencial.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que el empeño de su novia por logar aquello fuera tan grande como el que había tenido para logar su propia relación. Y no era eso lo que le molestaba, ni tampoco el tener que soportar los celos estúpidos de su hermano adoptivo; al contrario le gustaba saber que Juvia podría ocupar esa tenacidad en asuntos que no tuvieran que ver con él y los celos de Lyon le provocaban satisfacción pues eran una pequeña venganza por las miles de veces que él le había hecho lo mismo.

Lo que en verdad le molestaba es que su novia se hubiese olvidado de su relación, es decir, a pesar de que en apariencia las cosas entre los dos seguían igual que siempre, la fémina no dejaba el tema ni a sol ni a sombra. Que si Lyon había estado intentando hablar con Meredy, que si Lyon le había preguntado por ella que Meredy estaba nerviosa por trabajar en la misma empresa que él, que si se sonrojaba cuando ella le platicaba cosas de Lyon...

¡Todo era Meredy y Lyon!

¿Dónde quedaba él? ¿Dónde quedaba ella? ¿Dónde quedaban sus planes para su nueva casa, esa misma que habían elegido para vivir juntos?

Se había convencido de que luego de la dichosa cita doble, Juvia iba a olvidarse del tema y todo volvería a la normalidad, pero al ver la aprensión con la que Meredy había accedido a "ayudarle" no estaba seguro de que fuera a ser del modo que esperaba. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio más les valía a esos dos idiotas no seguir molestándolo o terminaría por tomar las riendas del asunto y no iba a tener el tacto de Juvia.

— ¿Está bien, Gray-sama? — los ojos azules de ella se veían un poco preocupados.

— Estoy bien — respondió sin reparar en el tono de su voz.

Juvia no agregó nada más lo cual era de extrañar, la miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio como es que había agachado la vista al suelo con un semblante melancólico. Seguramente era por su contestación, pensó. Dubitativo estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la de ella, debido a su acción su novia giró a mirarlo con sorpresa y luego con emoción al enlazar sus dedos.

— Hay mucha gente — comenzó a hablar sin quitar su vista del frente —, no te separes de mi.

La Loxar no dijo nada pero no tuvo que mirarla para saber que iba con una sonrisa en el rostro, era mejor así.

— Gray-sama — le llamó y la miró — ¿cree que Lyon-sama y Meredy acepten hoy sus sentimientos?

— No lo sé Juvia.

Conocía y entendía los sentimientos del Vastia, aun cuando se negara a aceptarlo, lo hacía desde la competencia deportiva en la universidad; esa en la que había competido con Juvia y Lyon con Meredy. En ella logró percatarse de la diferencia de sentimientos que tenía por la chica de cabellos azules y el resto de las chicas. Fue en ese entonces que acepto que Juvia le gustaba, no como amiga sino como algo más, y al concluir comenzaron a salir juntos, primero como amigos — aunque esa solo era una excusa que usaba para no delatarse pues aun cuando había aceptado para sí mismo la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, era bastante vergonzoso hacerlo público — y finalmente como pareja.

No obstante, para Lyon fue el caso contrario, ya que pese a también percatarse de que la chica de cabello rosa le gustaba, ella comenzó a salir con otro chico a los pocos días y aunque no dejaron de tratarse no fue de la manera que su hermano esperaba, lo que lo llevo a aceptar una beca en el extranjero para luego huir tan rápido como pudo. No había regresado hasta hacía poco más de tres meses.

— Juvia tiene fe en el poder del amor — "argumento" su novia mientras se acurrucaba en su brazo aun sin soltar su mano.

— Si tu lo dices — respondió no muy convencido pero sin replicar.

Siguieron caminando la poca distancia que les quedaba para llegar al lugar donde se encontrarían con los otros dos, una vez ahí se sentaron en el filo de la bonita y vistosa fuente que adornaba la pequeña plaza en medio del parque de atracciones.

Tuvieron que esperar aproximadamente diez minutos para que Lyon y Meredy aparecieran, Gray no se sorprendió al verlos llegar juntos, sabía de sobra lo molesto que era el albino con su caballerosidad, lo que si había sido una sorpresa es que llevara a la fémina de la muñeca y esta no se mostrara incómoda ni molesta.

Su novia se puso de pie al vislumbrarlos y comenzó a agitar su mano al tiempo que gritaba sus nombres, no sabía si lograba percatarse de que estaba siendo demasiado animosa. Luego de los obligados saludos, Juvia y Meredy propusieron un itinerario para el día, lo cual a él le pareció extraño mas aceptó cuando le preguntaron su opinión.

Lo primero fue subir a distintos juegos en que pudieran hacerlo todos juntos, así que tuvieron que moverse a estos mismos. Al ir caminando notó como Meredy le hacía una señal extraña, arqueó una ceja por la confusión y sin pronunciar palabra le preguntó lo que quería, ella suspiró derrotada y abrió la boca para responder, mas cuando estaba por hablar, la molesta voz de Lyon se alzó por sobre el bullicio de la gente, el muy bastardo estaba sosteniendo la mano de Juvia y parloteaba sobre lo _agradable_ que estaba siendo la salida.

Su novia tenía una expresión ofuscada, no solo por la actitud del Vastia sino porque Meredy observaba la escena. Todo lo acontecido posteriormente le pareció un jodido deja vu, era como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo, a la época universitaria.

Cuando lograron retomar el control de la situación, intercambió una mirada con Juvia y así decidieron pasar al plan B, el cual era convertir aquella cita en una salida de amigos hasta la hora precisa. Aquel plan funciono a medias pues los coqueteos de Lyon disminuyeron a la par que los intentos de Meredy por llamar su atención. Siguieron así hasta la hora del almuerzo, momento donde todo pareció marchar a la perfección, la chica de ojos color esmeralda incluso se había sonrojado de forma suave cuando Lyon se ofreció a abrir su botella de agua, aunque bien podría ser por su incapacidad por hacerlo ella misma.

Discretamente miró su reloj, ya casi era hora, aprovechando que sus acompañantes se levantaron para tirar la basura acumulada, se inclinó sobre Juvia para avisarle en susurro; ella asintió con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de emoción. En cuanto la pareja regreso, Juvia expreso su deseo de subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, explicando brevemente el porqué, él hizo su parte al mirar a Lyon y Meredy como si les pidiera de favor aceptar, Lyon asintió casi enseguida causando la sorpresa de todos.

Sin más preámbulos se dirigieron hacía la atracción, Juvia iba colgada de su brazo de igual manera que cuando habían llegado, comenzó a murmurar algunas situaciones románticas que podrían pasar mas no sabía si era mera actuación o de verdad se lo estaba imaginando.

Aprovechando la distracción de Meredy y Lyon, detuvieron su caminar durante un momento para que estos se adelantaran, siguieron el camino y al llegar a la fila los tortolitos seguían sin darse cuenta de que iban delante de ellos.

Fue hasta casi llegar al frente que Meredy los miro de soslayo, seguida del Vastia, como Juvia seguía con lo suyo ninguno pareció sospechar nada. Entonces les llegó el turno y mientras escuchaban al encargado del juego, huyeron con sigilo.

Escabullirse entre la multitud no fue difícil, mucho menos encontrar un lugar desde donde vigilar que su objetivo subiera a la noria. Suspiró como por tercera vez en el día, pensando que todo había terminado, no obstante Juvia se rehusó a moverse de su posición hasta que su pareja favorita bajara del juego mecánico.

Intentó ser paciente pero realmente ya no quedaba nada en su pozo de la paciencia; se suponía que debería sentirse feliz de ver a Juvia así de emocionada, alegre y soñadora mas se sentía molesto. Chasqueó la lengua con irritación luego de unos pocos minutos, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y se encorvo un poco de hombros, así comenzó a alejarse. No quería quedarse y terminar explotando como siempre sucedía, lo mejor sería dar una vuelta para despejarse y volver cuando estuviera más tranquilo.

No obstante, sus planes fueron frustrados cuando Juvia le siguió al notar que se alejaba, le tomó del brazo apenas alcanzarlo. Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin saber que decir exactamente.

— Gray-sama está molesto con Juvia — no era una pregunta, ella lo conocía tan bien que lo sabía.

Y le disgustaba saber que al hacerla sentir mal, aun cuando fuera por algo que era de hecho su culpa, le hacía sentirse mal.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? — giro para quedar frente a frente. El desconcierto en el rostro de ella fue obvio pero cambio al recordar.

— Juvia... lo olvido... — susurró casi con pánico y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Me di cuenta — ironizó con desgano, una sensación aun mayor de malestar se asentó en su estomago. No era quien para reclamarle su olvido pues era él quien siempre pasaba por alto las fechas importantes.

— Juvia lo siente — las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, intentaba retenerlas al tallar sus ojos con fuerza como si pensara que le era prohibido llorar.

Y aquella tristeza terminó por evaporar su molestia e irritación, por eso se acercó y la envolvió en sus brazos, no le gustaba verla llorar y menos aún por algo que él hacía siempre.

— Ya no importa.

— ¡A Juvia si le importa! — insistió al tiempo que las gotas saladas creaban ríos desde sus mejillas — después de todo fue Juvia la que insistió en tener tantos aniversarios.

Levantó su rostro con una firme delicadeza y limpió sus ojos con sus pulgares, haciendo pequeños círculos bajo estos.

— Esta bien — le dijo y esbozó una sonrisa — después de todo... — hizo una pausa que solo provocó expectación en la fémina — te dije que estaba bien siempre que los marcaras en el calendario ¿verdad?

No tenía problemas con la fascinación de Juvia por los aniversarios, le era tierno que ella valora los mínimos momentos que habían vivido juntos.

— Juvia estaba tan concentrada en el Lyredy que olvido al Gruvia — se lamentó de forma demasiado dramática.

— ¿Lyredy? ¿Gruvia? — repitió sin comprender el significado de aquellas palabras.

— ¡Sí! — chilló de emoción — "Ly" de Lyon y "redy" de Meredy — explicó encantada.

Por su lado se sintió avergonzado, si ese era el significado de "Lyredy" entonces Gruvia era una mezcla de sus nombres también. A su mente llego el recuerdo de una serie de televisión de la que Juvia era fan, ahora sabía de dónde había salido la idea de nombrar las parejas.

— Dime que no nos has llamado así en público — pidió no solo a ella sino a lo que fuera que controlara el universo.

— ¡No fue idea de Juvia! — se apuró en decir — ¡Erza-san es la culpable!

Tenía sentido para él pero tampoco creía que su novia fuera del todo inocente. Suspiró como por cuarta vez en lo que iba del día, a tales alturas de su vida ya no debía de sorprenderse, la Scarlet y Juvia eran así de extrañas.

— Gray-sama — atendió su llamado y la miro — Juvia se siente muy mal por haber olvidado el aniversario de cuatrocientos trece días desde que Gray-sama y Juvia salieron por primera vez.

— ¿Por eso es el aniversario? — preguntó confuso, había creído que sería un motivo más — aún — importante.

— Si — confirmó la fémina con toda la seguridad del mundo — ¿Gray-sama no leyó la nota que escribió Juvia en el calendario?

No tuvo ni que pensarlo, no lo hizo pues lo que su mente no dejaba de pensar era el hecho de que la fecha estaba cerca y no podía olvidarla, pues ya llevaba cinco aniversarios olvidados.

— Pues... — la risita burlona de Juvia lo irrumpió, al parecer a ella eso le daba gracia.

— ¡Oye no te rías! — reclamó abochornado otra vez.

— Juvia lo siente — se disculpo aunque él sabía que solo aguantaba sus ganas de reír.

— Eso no es suficiente — declaró con toda seriedad cosa que esfumó la risa de su novia — olvidaste nuestro aniversario así que tienes que compensármelo — exigió impasible ante una sonrojada Juvia.

No es que necesitara una compensación pero él había tenido que hacer lo mismo las cinco ocasiones en que no logró recordarlo, por lo que era justo que ella hiciese lo mismo.

— Juvia hará lo que sea para compensar a Gray-sama — habló con el rubor en todo el rostro, sabía que su mente ya había comenzado a malinterpretar sus palabras.

— Bien — dijo comenzando a halarla de la mano — nos vamos — ese sería el primer paso.

— Pero... — Juvia giró su mirada a la rueda de la fortuna — ¿qué hay de Lyon-sama y Meredy?

— Pueden arreglárselas solos — y debían hacerlo de una vez por todas.

Mientras se abrían paso entre el mar de personas presentes, un recuerdo afloró desde lo hondo de su mente; en el iba con Juvia cargada en la espalda, decía cosas que no lograba comprender del todo pero repetía mucho su nombre. En un momento comenzó a moverse, aflojando su agarre en sus piernas así que tuvo que buscar un lugar donde bajarla antes de que se cayera.

Para su fortuna logró ver una banca vacía y se encaminó hasta ella sin tirarla al suelo, la sentó y examinó su rostro colorado. No lograba entender cómo es que se había emborrachado con dos pequeñas copas de sidra — aunque no estaba seguro de si realmente terminó con la segunda —. Se había sentado a su lado durante un momento, sin quitar la vista de su rostro, para su sorpresa Juvia se había inclinado repentinamente hacia él; naturalmente la tomó de los hombros para frenar su caída, con lo que no contaba es que ella estuviera tan cerca como para que pudiera besarlo. Se resistió lo más que pudo pero al final había correspondido aquel beso, debía de aceptar había querido hacerlo desde antes de aquella cita, aunque al final Juvia se había desmayado.

No le había contado nada al enterarse de que su novia no recordaba lo sucedido, se sintió como un bastardo pero supo que ella no se merecía el recuerdo de un beso tan simple, así que terminó por besarla de nuevo durante su segunda cita en un ambiente mucho más romántico.

— ¿Gray-sama ya no está molesto? — la pregunta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y entonces se dio cuenta de que sonreía.

— Lo estoy — aseguró al tiempo que intentaba parecer serio.

— Juvia sabe que ya no lo está — canturreó feliz por su reacción.

— Eso no te libra del castigo — al oír la última palabra, los ojos azules de la fémina brillaron con emoción.

— ¡Gray-sama va a castigar a Juvia! — exclamó mientras se llevaba las manos a las mejillas.

— Espera a que lleguemos a casa — sentenció, ni siquiera iba a complacerla con una respuesta, la conocía tan bien como para saber que de hacerlo solo le daría más cuerda.

Además si tenía intensiones de castigarla solo que no de la manera que estaba pensando. Se le ocurrían una o dos cosas que ella podía hacer por él, algo de comer y algo para picar durante una película, por ejemplo.

Un estruendo se produjo y hizo que se detuvieran para levantaran la mirada, en el cielo varias luces de colores iluminaban el cielo estrellado. Aquello se parecía mucho al festival al que habían ido durante su primera cita.

— Feliz aniversario — la rodeó de la cintura y la beso, en conmemoración de sus dos aniversarios, sin importar que ella solo recordase uno.

Pero estaba bien, el segundo sería un bonito recuerdo secreto para su deleite personal. Después de todo no se habían vuelto a dar un beso francés y bueno, Juvia sabía usar bien la lengua.

.

 _.0._

* * *

.

 _ **Notas de Autora:**_

 **Eso es todo XDD la verdad no se porque siempre me sale poner a Gray de pervertido — digo Mashima no me da razones para eso 7u7)? — pero en fin, la verdad es que el Gruvia no fue algo muy dramático pero lo que quería era hacerlo divertido, claro que hubo partes que fueron dramáticas pero no fue en lo que me base XDD sé que puede ser algo medio ambiguo pero quiero creer que te gustara Key ;w; sino shoraré toda la vida (?)**

 **En fin... espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

 _ **¿Me regalan un review?**_


End file.
